1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer security. More specifically, the present invention relates to the building of trusted mobile platforms.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices such as mobile phones or personal data assistants often store sensitive data that could be damaging if it fell into the wrong hands. These data can come from the applications from multiple stakeholders, such as the manufacturer, network provider, and third party service providers. Additionally, the user of a mobile device can store personal data and download/install software from the Internet or from other potentially unreliable sources. Furthermore, malicious programs do not always require active installation by a user in order to gain access to sensitive information. For example, a malicious program may automatically (and surreptitiously) install itself on the mobile device upon download. Malicious programs can utilize this sensitive information for many different types of untoward behavior. For example, a recent mobile phone virus was found that can send out user address book or calling history to others without the user's permission.